


In that split second, there was hope. | Sarah + Derek

by loriigrimes



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriigrimes/pseuds/loriigrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything okay?” His voice was slightly hoarse, and Sarah liked it. Sarah liked everything about him - she blamed the Reese in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In that split second, there was hope. | Sarah + Derek

If there was one thing Sarah Connor was always sure of; it was her ability to be a protector. It was her duty to be a mother. But a lover? The last time she ever fell deep in love was when Kyle was with her - the way she felt for Kyle was unlike any other. And after he died, after he left her, she was empty… until she had John.

The feeling was odd, the sparks hit her when Derek Reese looked at her. She couldn’t shake it off. Something about those Reese boys stuck under Sarah’s skin. Derek had the resemblance of Kyle. The built body.. he just wasn’t as tender as Kyle. After all, Derek’s first impression on Sarah wasn’t a good one. 

With fists flying everywhere during their first encounter, Sarah knew she would despise the man, but the only thing holding her back from blowing Derek’s brains out was the fact he was a part of Kyle - and John’s uncle. 

But now? The feelings were different. She didn’t want to blow his brains out and watch as they scatter across the wall anymore - in fact, she wanted to be closer to him. Sarah didn’t want to be looked upon as vulnerable or weak to Derek. Her solid stoic act always held her back from those gentle womanly emotions threatening to free themselves from inside her. In fact, those were only for John - her baby boy. Because no matter what, John was her baby boy. Her hero. The world's savior. 

But here Sarah was, as vulnerable as ever, staring at Derek through the kitchen window as he stepped out of his car. Her mind constantly pondered on where Derek went when he was away - she wondered if he even noticed the lack of discussion as they passed each other by. 

Sarah looked down, trying to seem oblivious by his return, although she was happy. All Sarah’s life - she had been protecting herself. Kyle taught her that. After Kyle, Sarah was on her own. On her own with John. Throwing herself in harms way to protect the only sense she had left in this world. But now, now Derek was here. Protecting her - at least he never admitted it, but Sarah honestly saw right through his act. She knew he was protecting her as well as being slightly sketchy with his disappearances, but Sarah wouldn’t use that against him when he always came through for her when she needed him. 

“Everything okay?” His voice was slightly hoarse, and Sarah liked it. Sarah liked everything about him - she blamed the Reese in him. She nodded her head, keeping silent. If Sarah was honest, she just wanted to be lost in the thought of him - not by him. No no, Sarah wanted Kyle, but all she kept seeing was Derek.

“Not gonna answer me?” Derek sounded annoyed, he always did when she did this - but she didn’t care. If he was going to play disappearing games, she wasn’t about to give him her undivided attention. 

Is that what she wanted? Derek Reese’s attention? No, it was Kyle she wanted. 

“Okay, fine.” Derek muttered, pulling out a coke and popping the lid, than taking a sip. Sarah couldn’t help but turn her head slightly to watch him - the way the soda ran down his throat noticeably due to deep gulps, and just him all in all. He noticed her staring, and gave her a look. Sarah shook him off and looked away. 

“Somethings wrong.” He said, his tone less haughty and more gentle. Sarah shrugged him off and looked at him again, a tiny sarcastic curve forming in the corner of her mouth. “My son is in danger, my trust with people is wearing thin, and I have to sleep with one eye open. Of course there’s something wrong, there always is in this lifetime.” 

Not that she liked venting, but it felt good to vent to Derek. Cameron wasn’t immune to human sensitivity, and believe it or not, the warrior Sarah Connor was sensitive. John - she didn’t want to seem vulnerable to John. She is John’s rock, her weakness will always be in the shadows when around him. But Derek - he understood in a way. She could talk to him, though she chose not to so often. It felt strange and awry to talk to the brother of the man she loved, the brother of the man she had a baby with. Sarah started to wonder if that truly mattered. 

Before she knew it, she was wrapped up in Derek’s arms. Only this time, he wasn’t strangling her, only comforting her. His buff arms held her protectively, and she reluctantly placed her hands on his upper back. She liked it, to be held like she mattered again. John held her, but it wasn’t like this. It wasn’t like Kyle - after all it couldn’t be. 

Derek kept her in the hug, she slowly, yet awkwardly, allowed her head to fit right under his chin. They fit together, a perfect shape. The both of them remained quiet, and Sarah didn’t know how long she had her eyes closed before feeling Derek’s chin press on the top of her head. 

“We’ll stop skynet… and this will be over.”

Sarah believed him, for a split second. But in that split second, there was hope.


End file.
